$ -12 \div -8 $
Solution: ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div8={1}\text{ or }8\times{1} = {8}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${40}\div8={5}\text{ or }8\times{5} = {40}$ Since both $-12$ and $-8$ are negative, the result is positive. $-12 \div -8 = 1.5$